Jake and Nessie
by Mrs.IggyandJasperandEdward
Summary: AFTER BREAKING DAWN. Jake and Nessie are at Edward and Bella's House and Nessie is 13 and has fallen for Jake. R & R please! No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's eyes were beautiful, there not dark or really light brown, just brown. I heard my dad growl. Right, he could read my mind. Which isn't helpful because I fell for Jake last year, and would you want your dad knowing who you like, well I certainly don't. Me and Jake usually would run by now, I know my Dad wouldn't hurt Jake. But we make sure we don't do anything really bad, I am only 13. We might only hug each other once and a while, when he was leaving to go back to his house. Well, I wouldn't call it a house. Its about the same size as mine, it's like a cottage. I like Jake's House better then mine. I hate it when my parents just forget I'm in the house and then start making out, which is really nasty. But sometimes Jake is in the house and he just takes me to his place, and that way I'm not in my parents way. Jake suddenly got of the couch to talk to daddy, mom had told me that once my dad and Jake hated each other. She never told me why though. Mom then walked into the room and went to dads side. I saw her whisper something into dads ear, I bet it was something about my birthday was tomorrow… I heard my dad say to Jake

" How 'bout you take Nessie to you place?"

"Sure," Jake said, then turned to me "Lets go, how about we have a party at my place?"

" Oh yeah!" I jumped up from the couch and rushed to my room to get my jacket. I was trying to walk out of my bedroom, then I thought I could bring me I-Pod. I turned quickly and grabbed my blue I-Pod. While walking down the hall way to meet Jake at the front door, I put the ear phones in my ear and put the first song on. Great, it was a song Uncle Emmett put on there for me. Womanizer, god it was really annoying. I put the volume all the way up, I knew Jake liked the song, I thought this would get his attention. As soon as we got outside to get into his car, he said

" Oh! You're listing to "Womanizer" right?"

" Uh-huh," I replied

"Sweet, can I listen to it in the car, we could plug it into the car?"

"Sure." I was getting really excited, my heart started beating really fast. Why am I getting excited, it's just me and Jake, alone. God, that was not going to help. We got into the car and started driving. I looked out the window, It was snowing!

"Um, Jake?" I said

"Yeah?" he said a little surprised

" It's snowing,"

"Uh-huh, it's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's sticking to the ground, will I be able to go home later?"

" yep, I could just phase and bring you home, if you want?"

" Sure, Thanks" I looked outside again, we had just turned into his drive-way. I remembered we didn't put that song on. "Sorry, Jake, I forgot to put the song on for you."

"That's okay." Jake was always polite to me. Even when I did something wrong.

By now Jake had parked the car and was getting out. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. Jake was waiting by the door waiting for me to get out and go over there.

" you're _So patient," I said sarcastically_

"_I know, come on, it's getting cold out side."_

"_yeah, because you're so cold and need a jacket." I said as I walked into the house. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake's house is beautiful. There's no way to describe it. His house is only one story, when walking in you see his Dining room to the left and his room at the right. His dining room table is a big square table with a while table cloth over it. A very pretty room. Then his room,When I usually go to Jakes house we first go into his room. His room is very small, but comfy. His room has no pacific color, It has plain colors like brown, black, white and a little blue. His bed is across the west side of his room, near the back. Then he has a beanbag that I love to sit in, which is a camouflage blue and white, that made me feel like I was at home. As soon as I saw that beanbag, I went to sit on it. I grabbed my I-Pod from my pocket, where I had stashed it earlier. I went to "artists" and went down to Jonas Brothers. I put on my favorite song be them, "BB Good." Jake was already on his bed, with his arms behind his head, lying back. God, Jake is tall. I didn't think Jake knew I was staring at him until he turned his head to say something and stopped. We just stared into each other's eyes. I think it was after 30 seconds we both looked at the ground.. Jake was the first to talk.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sure," I replied

"Okay, lets go to the kitchen." He said still looking at the ground.

"Jake, I hope you know you should look at the person you're talking with." I said trying to lighten up the room,

"Yeah, I know," he then looked up at me. I was the first to get up and leave the room, but I heard Jake right behind me. When I was leaving the room, I shoved the I-Pod into my pocket. I went strait to the refrigerator. Jake loved to eat. He pretty much had every thing possible to eat. I decided I wanted, an apple. I closed the refrigerator as I turned, I bumped into Jake.

"sorry"

"That's okay" he said as he moved so I could go to the table and eat.

"Hey, Jake? Are you okay? You seam a little out of it today."

" Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache," He said slowly

"Oh, sorry. I'm probably not helping, am I?" I was scared that he would make me go home, I didn't want to leave. Was he finally getting fed up of me! Please say no!!

"No! that's not it at all. Um… your parents wanted me to talk to you about something,"

"What? What do they want us to talk about?"

"when your mom was pregnant with you, I couldn't stay away from her. I never knew why. But when you were finally born, 5 minuets later…"

"WHAT?!" I was scared, what was he going to say?

" Let me see, do you know how Quil imprinted on Claire? I well um… imprinted on you, 5 mins after you where born." He said the last part on one breath. Wait! Did he just say he imprinted on me? Oh, my god! Did he really feel the same way about me? Wow!! Wait, he wants me to talk,

"Really?" Was he lying to me?

" Yeah, that's what your parents wanted us to talk about," before he could finish I asked

" So, you feel the same way about me?" I hope so, that would be so cool. Just the thought of being with Jake as a couple…wow!

"What? Ness, we can't be together when your at this age. And plus, your dad would kill me." Great, my dad was just great!

"Okay, I guess"

"Good, now that's cleared up, lets have some fun!" he said in a voice that said that he had forgotten about that last comment. I was listing to my I-Pod in Jakes room, wishing I wasn't as young as I was. I was only really 5 years old, but I looked and was as smart as a 13 year old. Jake was on his laptop, what was he doing?

" Hey, Jake. Whatcha doin?" I was curious, he usually wasn't on the laptop when I was around.

" I just finished checking my e mail. Are you getting bored? I could bring you home now." he replied

"NO!" oops, I may of said that a little louder then intended. Jake looked confused, I was destroying this friendship. How was I going to? AH-HA! I had the perfect plan! But how was I going to start it?

**Thank you to those people who put this story on there favs! I was so happy! But I need some reviews people! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews! And I also forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is: I do not own the characters in this fic, I only own the plot. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Would mom let me get up early? I would need to if I was planning to cook for him. It would be so cool to see his face when he wakes up to the smell of toast and eggs! He will totally forgive me for that comment after I cook him breakfast for the next week.

"Ness?" he said

"Yes?" I replied

"I think it's time for you to go home, you can hang out here tomorrow if you want." He said with a look that said he way really tired, and need some rest. "And would you tell your dad I'll talk with him tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I said with a look, hoping he would catch I was disappointed. I wanted more time to think about my plan, without my dad knowing. I would come here tomorrow morning and start on that plan, now if I could just find away to ask if I could cook for him…

"Hey, Jake? Can I come here early tomorrow, and I could cook you breakfast!" I said with hope, I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. He fell for them,

"Yeah, okay. I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" he said with defeat

"What? No, ill come over hear tomorrow morning at 7, no need to pick me up. I can walk over hear by myself."

"No way. Nessie, you're only 13, I don't think that's old enough to walk alone." He just had to remind me. I got off my favorite beanbag.

"Jake, I'm smarter then a regular 13 year old! I'm not a baby anymore! I can do stuff on my own, without your help!" Crap, I think I went too far. That plan I had, down the drain. There was no way he would forget that comment.

"Ness, I think you're as tired as I am, and need to get home, I'll call your parents, and one of them will pick you up. I also think you should just sleep in tomorrow, so don't come over early tomorrow. He must hate me now, I was being stupid and not thinking about what I was saying.

"Can I still come over tomorrow?" I really wanted to. Just have a day to talk, forget about what happened. "I'm sorry I said those things." I said quietly

"Did something happen at school?" He asked with a gentle voice. \

"No," I started to say

"That's good, but you seem kinda out of it today. It's not normal for you to be yelling at me. Actually, you have never yelled at me. I was surprised."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That's okay. Do you still want to cook breakfast for me, but I still have to come pick you up. I have patrol at 8, do you think you can make breakfast that fast?"

"Well it is called Break_fast_, so yeah, I could"

"Good. But you might want to sit back down." He smirked

"Oh, yeah." I sat back down. Wow, I was standing up the whole time. Jake and I had just had our first fight. It was different to know that we had our differences, but we could defiantly get through those. We had talked for awhile now; I looked at Jake's clock next to his bed. It said it was 6:30! We had been talking for 5 and half hours! Wow that was one of the longest times we had talked. We had once talked for 7 hours, by then it was 10 o'clock, and we decided to call my parents, and they agreed to let us have a sleep over. But back then I was only 8 years old. At my age, my parents didn't want us to have sleepovers anymore.

"So, you think your parents are done having their fun?" That was me any Jake's joke; we always thought when we went away, they were having sex. They can't do it when I'm in the house. And besides, it wasn't like I didn't know what they were doing. So we always joked around saying: they were having 'fun'.

"Not sure, and I don't think I want to know if they aren't." I said then started to giggle

"Yeah, you know if your parents heard us saying that, your dad would rip me to shreds."

"WHAT?! I wouldn't let him do that! My dad is so getting a talk about that when I get home!"

"Oh! We better get you home, met me outside in a min, I have to phase, okay?

"Yep! But aren't I getting a bit big to ride on you? I could hurt you!"

"Right, like you would hurt a werewolf!" I jumped of the beanbag, to the door. And walked to the front door. Jake never let me see him phase. He said it was dangerous. After about 30 seconds I went put the door, to see Jake coming out of the forest. Jake lived in the middle of the forest, like my house. He came over to me and knelt down for me to get on to him, before getting on him I patted his head and sat down of his back. I grabbed on to his fur and my knees clutched his stomach. And we took off.

**A/N:** **Thank you for the reviews guys! Ever time I got one I was doing my happy dance! For the next chapter I need 5 more reviews (10). If any one wants something to happena PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, get that into your small head. But I do own the plot.**

Running with Jake was so much fun! Though I could I run too, but we were going faster then I could ever go. It was still snowing outside. When going really fast on Jakes back and snow pounding down in your eyes, it gets annoying. Would you like snow getting hammered into your eyes? I don't. Jake suddenly stopped.

"What's Wrong?" I said worriedly, Jake started to kneel down to let me off. I was worried because we were in front of my house, but when I looked into Jakes eyes, they were afraid. I sled off Jakes Back and I let him go deeper in the forest so he could Phase and get changed. When I saw Jake coming back from the place he changed, I ran up to him.

"Jake! What happened? Did something happen to someone?" I said fast and not sure of what he was going to say

"Um…how 'bout you go into the house before I do and get to bed."

" But it's only 6! Why should I have to go to bed this early?" I said

"Oh, right. But would you just go in before me? Please?" He pleaded

"Okay…" I started walking toward the house and I saw my parents figures though the covered windows. I was in no hurry to get into the house, so I walked slowly. But all too soon, I was at the door and I was opening it. I turned to shut the door and I saw Jake finally starting for the house, but like me, slowly. I shut the door and turned. I found both of my parents in front of me and my mom had her hands on her hips. The first thing they asked was:

" Where is Jacob? Weren't you with him? My Dad asked.

"Um, I think he's just coming." I came up with a quick excuse, "He had to phase back and change." I then heard someone knock on the door, Jacob. I turned and opened the door, then I walked past my parents to my room. I didn't go lye on my bed, like I usually would. I just turned and leaned on the wall right next to my door. Then the fight started.

" You told her?! How could you, you where supposed to wait until she was older! WHY?" Shouted my dad, I could just imagine my mom putting her hand on his shoulder to clam him down.

"I had to! She was wondering why I was acting weird, she's beautiful! How could I not look at her?" I heard Jake defend himself. Why were they talking about him imprinting on him? Didn't Jake say they wanted him to tell me? Unless he lied to start the conversation, Oh my, god! He did, he lied, and now he's going to get in trouble cause of me! Not good!

"Jacob, we didn't think she would remember the day I first found out you imprinted. And she doesn't. but we wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer, at least until she was 14 or 15." I heard the soft and soothing voice of my Mother.

"but then I would of lost her, she was upset because I wouldn't tell her! What was I supposed to do? Just let her be mad and come back home and then you beat the shit out of me for making her mad?! I don't think so!" Jake was obviously mad too. But my Dad would never hurt him, I thought! I couldn't handle hearing this anymore. I ran out of my bedroom and over to Jakes side

"DAD! You would never hurt Jake! Right?" no one said anything so I asked again, "RIGHT?!"

" Only if he hurt you, that's the only way I would touch him. I was fine with the imprinting before this happened, You had no right to tell her without my permission!"

" Yes he did! The imprinting is about me and Jake, not you." I was out of breath from yelling so loud. But my Dad looked like he was finally calming down.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ness. And I had no right to yell at him like that."

" No you did not!" Shouted Jake

"Not helping Jake," I whispered to him, but I knew my parents could hear me too. My stomach growled, I was hungry again. But my human side was hungry, not just me. I remembered that I hadn't feed for about a week. So I was hungry both ways. My dad had heard my thoughts. And since he had just feed yesterday, he told my mom and she came over to me.

"You haven't feed for awhile, right? Ill take you out hunting now. Don't worry, we will be back soon. And then you will see Jacob again." She said with a smirk while I was getting dragged out of the house I said

"Bye Jake! See you soon." and with that, me and my mom took off running.

**A/N: I didn't want to write the hunting trip, so I stopped the chapter there. But come one people! I know there are people who read this and don't leave reviews. It doesn't take much to write a comment, it would only take a few seconds. I need at least 5 more reviews for the next chapter. That would make a total of 15 reviews. So… Review, review and review!~ Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Edward and Jacob… but I don't.**

After Hunting, I went strait into the house and looked for Jake Where was he, I couldn't find him.

"JAKE!" I shouted. Still, I had no reply. I went and found my dad. "Dad! Where's Jake?" I said looking up at him. My dad was a lot taller then me.

"Oh, Hi Nessie. How was the hunting, catch anything good?" My dad said innocently

" NO, Dad, I asked where Jake was." I said getting frustrated.

"Oh, Jacob? I think he left awhile ago."

"You think?!" where is Jake? Why would he be gone? Why would he leave without telling me… I rushed into my bedroom. On my bed, I saw a note. I slowly walked to my bed, then sat down on my bed. Just looking at it. On the side I could see, it said; To Ness, from Jake. I slowly picked up the note and unfolded it. On the piece of paper it said: Dear Ness, I'm sorry about leaving this suddenly. But something happened. Ill come back soon, Ill be away for no more then a month. Ill explain every thing later… I'm sorry. Please forgive me, See you soon. From, Jake. I lied on my bed just staring at the note. I felt one tear slide down my cheek. Why was I crying? He was coming back in a month, or less then that. I heard someone walk into the room, I turned to face the person in the room. It was my mother…

"Your Dad told me about Jake, do you know why he left?" She said quietly

" No, I don't know why he left, but all the note said was that he would come back in a month, and he would explain every thing when he got back," I felt another tear roll down my face. My mother saw the tear and came over to sit beside me. She smiled at me and said

"It's okay, I guess. Be he will come back. Then Your Father and I will let Jacob tell you what's Happening, when he come back." she said, I think she was hoping I wouldn't hear the last part.

"What! You know what's happening? Tell me!" I stopped, why wouldn't they tell me? Is it that bad? But, Crap, a month with out Jake would be a long month… what am I going to do without him?

**A/N: Sorry, I know its short. But this is where the actual plot begins . I promise to get the next chapter out before Wednesday. Or I'll try. People need to review more! But I don't need a certain amount of reviews any more… but just a few would be nice! Thank you to those who do review though! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Goes to cry in corner)**

What happened in chapter 5: Nessie came back from hunting, to find Jake gone. He left a note saying he was sorry and was going to explain everything when he got back, which is a month away.

Chapter 6

I was planning to stay in my room for the rest of the week. I new why it was hard for us to be apart; The imprinting. I was just wasting time, hoping the month would go by. When I found I needed food, the second day. Which would be now. I shouted for my mom

"Mom! I'm hungry!" I heard my mom quickly appear in my room. I turned in my bed so I could face her. She had a plate in her hand, with toast and eggs on it. That just reminded me of my stupid plan I had thought of two days ago. " Never mind."

"Ness, You need to eat, you may be half vampire but you are still human. And humans need to eat!" Said my mom.

"Ugh! Not that! Please just not that. Like would you get me some… ICE CREAM?!" I said the 'ice cream' part a little louder then intended. My mother was not happy with my choice. I could see that in her face. My dad walked In hearing my thoughts.

" No ice cream. If you are in your bed, you have to have healthy meals. Having ice cream would just make yourself upset." Daddy said , I gave him the puppy dog eyes, he didn't fall for them. Both my parents new I wasn't sick. And I also remembered I needed to hunt tomorrow. Crap, that meant that I needed to get out of my room. And that would mean I would have to face the outside world. And I didn't want to see the outside world until Jake came back. This wasn't what I planned.

**AN: Sorry, this one was short too. I just need ton get another chapter out. This was kinda like a filler chapter. But I'll probably have the next chapter by Saturday. And again, review, review and review!!!! You get a Scottish candy if u do!! Just kidding. But you still need to review!!! BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!! Oh and thank you for those who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I would like to own Jacob, like any fan girl would. But I don't.**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, I was very happy after reading all of them, keep them coming!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_2 weeks later_

It was two weeks after Jake left. I was surprised to find that the weeks that had gone by went fast. I had never heard from Jake since that day. I was still sad that I couldn't talk to my best friend. I was thinking those thoughts, then I remembered. How could I forget? It was only 1 more day until Jake comes home! I ran out my bedroom to find my parents. I found them in the kitchen. I just watched them for a minute, I knew they knew that I was there. But my parents just ignored me. After a had watched them for minutes. I finally got frustrated and walked over to them. They turned to me

"Hello Ness. I'm glad you finally came over here to talk." Said my father. I think they where trying to cover up that they where whispering. I just ignored the fact and replied to him

"Hi, Daddy. I just wanted to tell you that Jacob is coming back tomorrow, and what was that you and mom where whispering about?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Oh, the dog is coming back, lovely. And it was nothing." I heard him say. Then I heard him mutter about someone not here yet. Who wasn't here? Why are they coming here? I looked at my mom, she was looking at my Dad with worried eyes.

"I think its time to tell her. She should understand." my mom said to Daddy. My father then sighed and looked at me.

"Nessie, do you remember what we told you about the Volturi? That they are very bad people?"

"Yes. Didn't they come when I was very small?" I said

"Uh-huh. But they are coming back, to check up on you. They are coming a little earlier then expected, but we have to deal. The Volturi would not like to hear that a Werewolf has imprinted on a vampire, much less the first half-half hybrid. So Jake went away, because I told him to, for his and your safety." he said in a rush.

Had I heard that right? That Jake was gone because of them, and that he is safe?! I was relived, until I had the sudden memory, of that Jake was coming home tomorrow, and he didn't know that they hadn't come yet. He was going to be killed if he stayed. Not good! I turned to my Father, who was speaking to Alice over the phone and said:

"Dad! Do you know how to get in contact with Jacob? We can't let him come home yet!"

* * *

**AN:Thanks Again for the reviews! Since school is starting again on monday :( i'm not sure when i will be able to update again. Im so sorry, but i'll try and update sometime later this week! But i'll be loaded with homework this week,so wish me luck! So... did you guys like this chapter? tell me what you think in a review, meaning you have to review!!!!! See ya!**

**Moi is out~**


	8. Chapter 8

_What happened last time…_

"Dad! Do you know how to get in contact with Jacob? We can't let him come home yet!"

**Chapter 8**

"Nessie, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can talk to Jacob right now…" He trailed off why did he stop mid sentence? "Um… I think we can talk to Jacob now… he's about to knock on the door." Then I heard a knock on the door, and of coarse I ran to get it. When I opened the door I just slammed into him, and gave him a hug.

"Hey Ness, how are you?" before he could talk anymore I punched him on the arm and told him off:

"Why did you just disappear?! I was so worried!! And you can't be home!! You are going to be killed!!! UGH!!!" I was freaking out.

"So…how are things around here? Anything happen while I was gone?" he said

"Did anything happen…? Oh do you mean the voltui?" I asked him in an innocent voice

"Oh, you know already. Well, that saves time explaining things to you." I smiled when he said that. He was back and seemed like himself. Only problem was that he was here, and the voltui where coming. I sat next to Jake on the couch while my parents talked with Jake. I one point I heard the doorbell. I was surprised and jumped onto Jake's lap. Not that I minded it, but I wasn't sure if he liked it. So I started to climb off him, but he kept me on his lap. (**AN: AWWW! CUTE! :D)** I sat still, I didn't want to put to much weight on him.

"Ness, relax. It's just the door." He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. My eyes grew wide. What was he doing? My parents weren't In the room, they went to go answer the door, but they where in the next room. My dad would not be happy 'bout this. This probably would never happen again, so I leaned into him. He was nice an warm. I realized I was tired, I hadn't had a good sleep the night before. I put my head on Jake's shoulder and I listened to my parents talk. I heard Alice talking with them, I guess she saw something. I just blocked them out. I started to fall asleep, because Jake was so warm, I didn't need a blanket. I felt Jake move a little then felt him drop something in front of my head. And with my reflexes I grabbed it. It was my I-pod. I quickly muttered a thanks and put the earphones in my ears. I looked through the songs. I found one of my favorite songs, and one of the funniest songs. It was 'Don't trust me' by 3oh!3. Then I drifted into a slumber…

**3 hours later**

I woke with a start. I was on something hard, Jake. How late was it? I guess Jake was asleep, but I had woken him up.

"Sorry Jake." I said quietly

"Oh, that's okay. I shouldn't of fallen asleep. Your parents are going to kill me for sleeping while babysitting you." he said. I turned to face him, his hair was a mess. I put my hand up to fix it and stopped midway. I looked into his eyes and put my hand to his face to ask him if I could fix his hair.

"Sure, Ness." he said while he looked into my eyes. I put my hand up to his hair and started to fix it, I soon found out that it needed to be brushed. I got up from his lap and ran to my bathroom and back and sat on his lap with a hair brush and started to brush his hair. When I was done with his hair I put the brush down and looked at Jake's hair.

"All done." I stated

He smiled at me and we looked into each others eyes. During that month he was gone, I had matured into a 14 year old. So, we were now closer in age. He started to lean in and I did to… are lips touched. The front door slammed open and we sprang apart, hoping no one would notice what we did...

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!" Oh crap, I bet you guys could guess who that was…

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! At first I was really busy, then I got writers block. But I thought of this idea, a little romance. I had so much fun writing it. Tell me what you think, In a review! And Please make me happy with lots of reviews!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

_What happened last time…_

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

**Chapter 9**

Dad came into the living room, where Jacob and I had just kissed. I bring my fingers up to my lips, Wow. Jake must really like me. On the other hand, I hoped. Jake was already walking up to my father, while my dad was yelling at Jake. My Mom came in and put her hand on Dad's shoulder to clam him down. He instantly stopped and turned to His wife. Then my mother started to talk:

"Edward, you are freaking Nessie out. You need to clam down. We knew it was going to happen, but this is sooner then we expected." She said in a calm voice. She walked up to me, took my hand gently, and led me to my room. "Stay in hear until I come get you, understood?" I quickly nodded my head then added something:

"Mommy? Please don't let Daddy hurt Jake, it wasn't his fault." I said with an innocent voice. She sighed, and sat down on my bed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ness, honey, It was both of your faults. However, you shouldn't have done it. You are 14 now. He is still way older then you, and Jake told you about him imprinting. Therefore, you might think that he wants this relationship, but you and him know you can't. Just be friends, like you have your whole life," She stood up, went to the door, and looked back at me "Remember that. I have to go keep your dad from hurting Jacob, ill see ya later, honey." And with that, she left. I stared at the empty space where she was just standing. Wow…**.** This day was full of excitement. This time I actually looked at my clock, it Colon Use (consider revising) 1:26. I realized I was tired and walked to my bed and fell on it. I pulled the covers out from under me and placed them over me. I was asleep in 5 seconds.

_The next morning _

I woke up with the sun streaming though my window. I turned to see who had opened my window up. I sat up to find Jake turned around facing me, with a huge grin on his face. I groaned and fell back on my bad and asked a simple question:

"What happened last night?" I looked at his face to see if I could find any emotion, none.

"Everything was fine, your Mother calmed Edward down and we had a nice little conversation. And Ness… I want to say something-" I cut him off

"No, stop it. I know you don't like me, so don't bother to explain anything to me." I said boldly

"Ness, you really have no clue. I really like you and I can't even say anything like that 'cause you Dad won't let me! I wish I could kiss you again, I wish I didn't feel this way, but I do! You mean every thing to me; please don't think what you do, because I really do care." He said that in one breath. I stared at him, WHAT?! Did I hear him right? He likes me, the way I like him. Whoa, that's a lot to take in. I slowly got out of bed and walked up to him. I looked up at him, because he was way taller then me, and I looked in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice

"Yeah…" I started to lean upwards so did he, we were kissing. We knew we weren't supposed to do it, but we did. I heard Jake sigh and lean away.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked him I wanted to know why he stopped the kiss, the kiss I was enjoying,

"Nessie, we can't. We can't even try to do this. We just can't. You're too young and I'm going to be killed."

"Please, we can try. My mom can know, she can use mind blocks for us, Dad will never know, not until we need to tell him, okay?" I said in a pleading voice

"Ness… Why do you do this to me?" He groaned as if this was killing him.

"Do what?" I said playfully

"Okay, we'll do it. Only if Bella keeps this from Edward. If she can't, we will wait longer." He smiled that brilliant smile and waited for my response. I knew this is what I wanted, but I wasn't sure if we could keep it a secret.

"Okay-" I couldn't get out another word, Jake pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't breath. I was still happy. But when I realized had more trouble. I knew this match of werewolf and half vamp would cause trouble. Jake let me go. He looked at my shocked face. The volturi. My bedroom door slammed open reviling Alice who yelled:

"They are coming next week," My aunt said with fear.

* * *

**AN:Well, I think it is obvious who is coming. But for the people, who don't… well, wait until the next chapter, that's when everything is confirmed**…**. Um… oh, right, disclaimer… Um… I do not own Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob… blah, blah, blah! OH! And review, tell me if you want Jake and Nessie to be together, or wait to be a couple. And tell me what you think of this fic, thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I also have a poll on my profile, check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last time…… **_

The Volturi. My bedroom door slammed open reviling Alice who yelled:

"They are coming next week," My aunt said with fear.

**Chapter 10**

My eyes widened with shock. Not this soon. It can't be this soon; I wanted a happy life with Jacob for at least a month, but no. _They _couldn't allow it. I stood up and made my way to my aunt, who was still standing there.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to train you, like we did with the others when you were just born. Jake, Hmmm. You could stay, or leave, but we might need you-"

"I'm staying." he said cutting Auntie Alice off. Alice smiled, I knew that look, she had a plan. She turned and left the room. Leaving only me and Jake. I turned to look at him; he gave me a weak smile.

"Why is it always us?" I asked

"Ness, you're not normal. I'm not saying it in a mean way, but you life is never going to be normal. Let's leave the couple thing alone for now. Let's just put all of our focus on training. Then after they are gone, we can rethink about us. And if not now, later, when you are older. That's only what your parents want. For you to be older." he stood up, and left the room. I sat down. Exactly were I was, not caring where I was sitting. This must be what rejection is like. It's like your heart was just pulled out of your chest. _Later_ was what Jake said. When was later? Two weeks? Three weeks, a month? A year? WHY DOES HE KEEP CHANGING HIS MIND!?

I wasn't sure, but I knew Jake didn't mean to hurt me, but I had to confront with him. But, as I was told, ill put all my effort into training, we want to win, and if we do, no, when we win, me and Jake could be a normal couple! I skipped out my room, to find Jake watching the TV in the family room. I sat next to him, kissed him on the cheek, and settled down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn his head, to look at me. So, I turned my head, and looked at him questioningly. He smiled. Me heart went crazy! But, I kept a calm face.

"Nessie. What are you doing, I thought I just-"

"I know, Jake. I know. But, that was just a friendly kiss, you know?" I said quickly cutting him off. Jake smirked. Then said

"Ok, but, seriously, no more then that. We can't have your parents knowing, especially your dad, if he hasn't already found out."

"I know, Jake. But, it just a small reminder. So, what are we watching?" I decided to tell him about my feeling hurt, later. And turned to the TV. I didn't pay attention to the TV, I only was thinking about that Jake was right next to me, and we couldn't be together. Suddenly, the TV turned off, and Jake was facing me. I did the same, we were both looking at each other.

Jake sighed. The said "Ness. I like you. But, you know we can't be together. But… I rethought about it, and maybe, we could be together. Or try to. Okay? So stop pouting! Okay, well, let's go tell Edward."

**AN.: Ok.. Well, HI! I know I haven't updated for in, like ever. But, I got motivated a little bit, ad sorry, if you confused with Jake always changing his mind. It kept Nessie all confused. But, im sorry for not updating, but, ill try hard to update soon! And, has anyone seen the movie trailer for 'New Moon' ?? I HAVE! IT LOOKS SOO GOOD! And god… Jake…. He looks sexy. I cant wait!! Okay, sorry again. So please review!!!!!!**


End file.
